We Don't Belong
by Ic3Ang3l
Summary: Drew, Bianca, Kayla, Katie and Lou make up the band Lay In Wait. They're forced to go back to school, and meet Travis, Connor, Will, Malcolm and Mitchell, also known as Innocence Has Fallen. Instantly rivals, could the fans bring them together and build something stronger? Basically a band goes to high school fic, but with minor characters to make them feel the love. :)
1. We Might Be Patient But We're Still Lost

**So this is my first story. Again. So please give me any constructive criticism you deem necessary.**

**Anything you may need to know:**

**Okay, so is pretty much just about some of the single PJO characters I could think of, the ones that are like dead minor charcaters, and it's one of those famous band goes to high school. Bianca diAngelo isn't dead, because she's too awesome to die. Also, Travis and Connor aren't twins, but Connor is nine months younger. Cuz I hate it when people say they're twins, but I need them to be in the same year. And yes, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Reyna will be included. Anyone want me to do Leyna? Or not? Caleo? Anyone that you want to be evil? You, like when people make Rachel horrible. But I'm not gonna make Luke horrible. He's also too awesome for that. And anyone called Linda Matthews, or David Preach, please do not take offence. **  
**Pairings: **  
**Main: **  
**Travis x Katie**  
**Connor x Lou**  
**Malcolm x Bianca (She's a feminist, but not like the Hunters.) **  
**Drew x Will**  
**Kayla x Mitchell**  
**Minor: **  
**Percy x Annabeth**  
**Thalia x Luke**  
**Jason x Piper**  
**Beckendorf x Silena**  
**(More might be added later on in the story.)**

Chapter 1

Drew

"Blah blah blah..." Linda Matthews, our manager droned on. Well, that was what I heard anyway. Not that I was actually listening to a single word she said. She was as boring as her name, which was enough to make me yawn. I sighed, and opened my small clutch, and pulling out a small mirror to check my make up. It was impeccable, as expected. I looked gorgeous. I was part Asian, and had lightly coloured skin. My eyes were slightly slanted, perfect almond shapes that were the colour of molten chocolate, glossy dark hair that cascaded down my back in perfect ringlets, and a perfectly slender figure. My white leather mini skirt complimented my skin tone, and the black top that I had paired with it showed off my slim hips.

"Drew!" Linda yelled at me, and I sighed exaggeratedly, taking my time shutting my mirror, putting it back in my bag, and clasping it shut.  
"Yes?" I drawled sarcastically, drawing the word out.  
"Were you even listening to a thing I said?" She snapped exasperatedly, and I could tell she was getting fed up.  
"Of course," I said sweetly," You were just talking about boring stuff that I have absolutely no interest in."

"I think you might be interested in this, Drew," Katie told me seriously. Katie was pretty too, but in a different way to me. I was beautiful in a bold, in-your-face, obvious kind of way. Katie had deeply tanned skin from the hours she used to spend gardening, and her hair was light brown, usually pulled up in a pony tail. Her eyes were bright forest green and she was wearing black leggings and a green silk top.  
"Why?" I asked incredously. Surely, after all the time we've spent as a girl group, she understands that I really wasn't bothered most of the time.  
"Because it concerns you," Kayla rolled her eyes. She too, was bewitching. She had golden hair that was naturally wavy, and was streaked with even lighter blond from the sun. She had sky blue eyes and was wearing a light blue sundress that stopped about an inch above her knee, and complimented her eyes.  
"Hmmmm," I pretended to consider," I'm intruiged. Tell me more."

"You dropped out of High School to chase your career," Linda repeated dryly," All of you did. And you had to make do with various tutors."  
"And you're reminding me of this because?" I sighed dramatically, flipping my shimmering hair over my shoulder and adjusted the killer heels on my feet. Being beautiful was seriously hard work.  
"Because I think that it's about time that you and the girls went back to school, if only for a year."  
"What?" I shrieked. Hey, don't judge me. It was fun, being famous. I could pull any guy I wanted.  
"Told you she would freak," Bianca called out from where she was slumped ungraciously across an armchair. She looked like some kind of dark angel. She had pale, olive toned skin and deep brown hair that was so dark, it may as well have been black. Her eyes actually were black, like endless pits of nothingness. She was dressed in a black skirt, and a purple top, sort of like my outfit but with no leather, and she had matched it with fishnet tights, heavy black makeup and black ankle boots. She looked gorgeously gothic.

Lou was quiet. She had white blond hair which she had dip-dyed blue, and eyes that looked almost purple. She was quite short, and delicate looking, as though she was floating. She wore grey skinny jeans and a sweatshirt with a quote from some Harry Potter book, with black low topped Converse on her feet. She was probably mulling our situation over in her head.  
"We're celebrities," She finally spoke up," Won't we be harrassed by fans?"

Linda shrugged," You'll be fine. People will eventually get used to you being there, and soon it'll just be a part of their everyday lives."  
"What about our career?" Kayla questioned," Won't it just drop?"  
"You'll still have concerts and stuff on weekends," Linda replied," Or your career will be ruined."

"It's going to be ruined anyway," I snapped," School? Please hon, we all know that it's over rated."  
"Your education is important," Linda growled back, and I could tell that she was getting seriously irritated of my attitude," You should be pleased, and not so ungrateful."  
"What're you going to do?" I taunted," Send me to my room?"  
"I'll drop you," She said, calm as anything.

There was a long, suffocating silence in the room, and my heart rate suddenly picked up in worry.  
"What?" I choked out," You can't do that!"  
"I think you'll find I can," Linda smiled," The girls would do fine without you. The only differance is that you won't be famous anymore."  
"Fine," I muttered, sulking," I'll do it."

"I wasn't giving you a choice, Drew."

Damn it. She had hidden behind a boring exterior of incredible boringness, whilst inside she's a manipulative bitch. I hated her. **(Hmmm, I wonder who else I like that? :P)**

MALCOLM P.O.V

We trooped down to the hotel lounge, as our manager, David Preach, had requested a meeting with us. I had no idea what it was about, and that annoyed me to no end. Yeah, I was a control freak, and I couldn't stand not knowing anything. That was a pretty accurate description of me.

David was already waiting for us, and let us pause for a moment more for me to give you some imagery of him. He was quite tall and lanky, with a droopy moustache, dull eyes,moved to America from England a few years ago, and he seemed to be at least sixty. He refused to let Travis and Connor call him Dave, no matter how much they badgered him, and to be honest, I had no idea how he had become manager of one of the most famous bands of the modern era. He still listened to bands that were old fashioned in the eighties. So he's kinda outdated.

Okay, so let me give you a quick introduction. I'm Malcolm (insert surname here), keyboardist for the band Innocence Has Fallen. Yes, we were listening to Mayday Parade when we were choosing names, and any dedicated fans of them would know what song. Anyway, the other members of the band are Will Solace, who does lead vocals, although we all sing, Mitchell (insert surname here), who plays bass, and Travis and Connor Stoll who play drums and guitar. We're pretty well known, and we take our inspiration from bands like You Me At Six, Mayday Parade, Secondhand Serenade and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. If you don't know them, then I strongly recommend that you search them up. Pure genius.

"What's up?" Travis asked as soon as we entered the lounge, where David was already waiting for us, his mouth set in a firm, straight line.  
"I have a proposal for you all," He said, immediately getting down to business.  
"That went well last time," Connor muttered, and was rewarded with what I can assure you was a very intimidating glare from our manager. Well, last time he had had a proposal with us, it included changing our loook from normal teen band to... Urgh, it disgusts me to think about it. Lets just say that I think old David had been listening to all his old bands a bit too much, if you know what I mean.

"Anyway, I'm suggesting that you return to school."

There was a long pause, then we all burst into laughter.  
"I didn't know you were one to mess about," Will sniggered, his blue eyes flashing.  
"Yeah, I always thought you were a wrinkly old killjoy," Mitchell agreed. But at David's stony glare, he quickly stammered out," That, I, er, love of course. Just perfect."

"I was being serious," David explained," In fact, it's not much of a proposal. It's more like, you are going back to school, I don't care if you like it or not. You've got to have some sort of intelligance. You can't be thicker than Joey Essex. That would be bad publicity." **(No offence to Joey Essex, btw. If you don't know who he is, he's this guy from English TV who thought that Jesus' mother was called Zesus. Self explanatory, I think.)**

"What about fans?" I yelped as we all burst into conversation," They'll be crazed if we go to school with them! And, for your information, I have high intelligance already. "  
"We're doing fine without school," Travis frowned," And who's Joey Essex?"  
"Pffft, who needs education?" Connor shrugged, not looking thrilled by the idea.  
"But what about our career!" Will cried, joining me in actually asking an intelligent question. In case you haven't guessed, I'm probably the smartest in the band.  
"School sucks," Mitchell grumbled.

We were all speaking at once, and I saw the employees shooting us glances from the bar across the room. And old couple, clearly rich enough to stay in a hotel like this, were shooting us disgusted looks, irritated by our rowdiness, and the volume of our protests. But hey, none of us were exactly keen on the idea.  
"Fans will get used to you," David began, carefully sifting through our harmonies in search of questions," You'll probably have to suffer through a few weeks of fans dogging your every step, taking photos every five seconds, hugging you, asking for autographs, but when you've endured that, it's all okay. "  
"Sure, because it's not like we'll mind being slaughtered," Connor mumbled sarcastically. David overheard him.  
"That's the spirit!" He answered delightedly.

"When do we start?" I asked cautiously, imagining that he'd say in at least a month or so.  
"On Monday," He replied matter of factly.  
"What?!" I practicially jumped through the roof," But today's Saturday! That means we only have a day to prepare!"

And there was a slow smile on our managers face. I could have sworn that he enjoyed seeing us in such an agitated state.  
"Have fun."

**So there you go. First chapter completed. Please review and answer the following questions to help me along with the plot:**

**Should any characters be able to scream? (As before mentioned, more like Austin Carlile or Oli Sykes.)**  
**Any songs one of the bands could sing? (I have a few ideas, but I'm struggling more with the girls.)**  
**Other Pairings? **  
**Any characters, or OC's to be evil? (Excluding Rachel and Luke.)**


	2. Just Look Up To The Stars And Believe

**Thanks for your ideas, everyone who reviewed. ;) And also, I'd like to mention that some of the characters may seem to be a bit OOC. But they're minor characters, so I mostly have to build up a character around what Rick Riordan seemed to have written. Also, this chapter might have minor language in it, just so you're warned.**

Chapter 2

Bianca

When I woke up on Monday morning, the sun was streaming through the blinds into the room that I shared with Lou. We had spent the weekend moving in to the apartment that we were renting, and there were four bedrooms, so Lou and I shared, Katie and Kayla, and Drew and Linda had a room to themselves. I didn't mind sharing a room with Lou. We had similar taste of interior design, and created a misty room with purple walls, fluffy black carpet and black blinds. We had twins beds, with black dressers next to them and purple blankets.

Lou was still asleep, so I vowed to wake her as soon as I had dressed. Each bedroom had an en-suite, so I grabbed some random clothes and ran a shower. I quickly came out, and dressed in the clothes I had selected, which were skinny black jeans and a blue tank top. As I passed by, I shook Lou.  
"C'mon, it's the first day of school," I called to her, as groaned and tried to roll over. Finally, her fuzzy blond head poked out from beneath the warm covers, and she looked confused.  
"School?" After a moment, she seemed to remember the events of yesterday," Damn it, school."

After a few more minutes of coaxing, she rolled out, and sleepily made her way to the bathroom. I added some black eyeliner and mascara, with some clear lipgloss, whilst I waited for Lou to emerge. When she eventually did, she was wearing grey and white American flag shorts, a grey tank with the word HATERS in capitals, and black Converse hightops. Her white blond and blue hair was left loose, and she refused to put on any makeup.

We met the others in the kitchen, where Linda had ensured that there was some cereal for us to scoff before we left. We were to walk, not be dropped off by a fancy car, so as not to excercise the fact that we were celebrities. I saw that Katie was wearing light denim shorts, and a black and white striped top, her long hair thrown up in a ponytail. Kayla was dressed in black leggings and a short white dress, and Drew was wearing a tight black skirt and a white tank top.

Linda eventually came downstairs, dressed for business as usual," You know your way to the school, correct?" She asked.  
"Affirmative," Kayla grinned, saluting humorously, and was answered with a scowl.  
"No detours. Straight to school, and straight back. I have to leave right now, but I'll know if you disobey me. You need to go in the next five minutes, or you'll be late," Linda instructed. Without even saying goodbye, she marched right out of the door, not glancing back once.

We all stayed where we were, gathered around the counter.  
"Well that was rude," Kayla muttered, looking slightly put out.  
"Nevermind," Katie said dismissively," Lets just get going."

We walked out of the front door together, each of us quickly collecting the bags we had prepared the night before, and my nerves began to jumble around in my stomach.  
"Is anyone else nervous?" I asked timidly, tugging on one of my dark locks.  
"Oh yeah," Lou murmered, looking extremely pale.  
"Of course not," Drew rolled her eyes, with were surrounded by her signature pink eyeliner," I'm going to rule that school. Nothing to be nervous about."

But, after being in the group for so long, I could detect a slight note of anxiety in her voice. She'd never admit it, but she was as nervous as the rest of us when starting on the first day of a new school. She was used to queening it over pretty much everyone at concerts and sound checks, being the one everyone was trying to please. But at school things were different. There would be the people who want to be friends with you because you're famous, the people who hate you because you're famous, the people who genuinely like you, the ones who genuinely dislike you. The ones who avoid you, the ones who talk to you. The ones that treat you better or worse than everyone else, and the ones that treat you the same. It was difficult telling who was who. And that was mostly what was disturbing me.

Eventually we rounded corner and saw the tall school gates, with students trickling in. I checked the time on my phone, and saw that we were still early.  
"We have loads of time," Kayla said confused," Why would Linda say we had to be so early?"  
"Because we need to get our schedules, find our lockers and try to start finding our way around the school," Katie answered pratically," So really, we haven't got any time to spare."

We kept our heads down as we made our way to the main office. Thankfully, there were various signs around the school to give us directions. As it was so early, no one approached is, although we recieved some disbelieving looks from some students. Okay, so they probably recognised us, but didn't think it was possible. That was good. So far, we hadn't been overwhelmed by crazed fans that wanted autographs and photos and stuff.

"Excuse me?" Kayla approached the woman in charge at the office," We're new today. Could we have our timetables and stuff?"  
"Which ones are you?" The woman asked, her eyes shining in excitement. She was probably young enough to enjoy listening to our music. Her name tag read _Lily Hart.  
_"What?" Drew snapped incredously," What do you mean, which ones are we?"  
"Oh, sorry," Lily said hastily," Of course, you're Lay In Wait. I was informed that you'd be attending today. Here, let me just find your packs."

We waited in patient silence as she searched through a draw in a filing cabinet for our names.  
"Kayla... Here you go!" She produced the first one, then resumed the search. After a few minutes, she had found nearly all of them. There was only Drew's left.  
"Tanaka... T... Aha!"

I opened the file she gave me, and found a small map of the school, a sheet about all the extra curricular clubs, and my timetable. **(By the way, if some of this isn't in the right terms, I'm sorry. I'm English, and we have timetables and registration and stuff.) **

I looked at the bit that said Monday, Week 1, and looked at my lessons. English, Science, R.E, History and Music. The only one I really liked was music. I looked forward to it. I wasn't really too excited about anything else, but that was probably because I wasn't really very good at anything except music.  
"What do you guys have?" I asked, glancing at Kayla's timetable as I asked the question.  
"First?" My friend asked," English."  
"I think we all do," Katie added," But not all with the same teacher."  
"I've got Miss Westerfield," I piped up. So did Drew and Lou. Katie and Kayla had Mr Owen.

"Where do we go for registration?" Katie asked Lily Hart, who was still gazing blissfully at us from her desk. It took her a moment to snap out of it, and she smiled sheepishly at us.  
"Uh, Kayla, Bianca and Lou are in W9 with Miss Martyn. That's in C2. And Drew and Katie are in M3 with Miss Wall. That's in T4."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but when I inspected my map, I saw that every block had a name, like A block, or C block, and every room in that block was called something like C2, which was my form room. I guess that made it easier for us to navigate the school. I guessed that the first things Lily had said, like W9, were just names for all the different forms. But things here were very different to anything I'd ever experianced, and added to the fact that I'd been living the celebrity life for a reasonable while, it was definitely going to be difficult to adjust to being just a normal school girl.

Together, we followed our maps to where we were told our lockers were, side by side, five in a row, fortunately. I'd find it so awkward if I was sandwiched between two people I didn't know. It was much easier like this, and Drew and Katie were on the ends. Those two were the most likely to be more comfortable talking to strangers. And Kayla. But Lou and I are kind of creeped out by the thought of new people, which was probably why we were the most nervous of the whole band.

As we walked down the hall, I saw a quiet looking girl with hair dyed bright blue, but hidden mostly by a grey beanie, with snakebite piercings and beats around her neck, clutch some papers tightly to her chest, and glance anxiously around. There wasn't much time to wonder about why she seemed so terrified, because an instant later, another girl, tall with bleached blonde hair, a dress tighter than Drew's entire wardrobe, which was saying something, and about five inches of makeup, led a crew of mindless drones over to enclose her tightly in a small huddle. Everyone else in the hallway walked by without blinking, but I stopped the others, and watched to see what would happen.  
"What do you think your doing, emo skank?" The tall girl spat, her manicured nails digging into the blue-haired girls arm. I winced at the thought of it.  
"Leave me alone, Ashley, I'm just going to class," She answered, her words brave but her voice small.  
" 'Leave me alone, Ashley'," The tall girl, who I presumed was Ashley mimicked," Who do you think you are, talking to me that way?"  
"Yeah," One of the other girls stepped closer, her eyes slitty and threatening," You better apologise, whore."

"Hey!" I suddenly had an urge to defend this small, frightened girl," Stop calling her things like that."  
"Or what?" Ashley turned on her killer heels, and glowered at me, before her eyes widened," Um... Uh...Oh."  
"Yeah," Drew flicked her hair," Oh. I'm the only one allowed to talk to Bianca that way."  
"Um, no you're not," Kayla rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever," Drew drawled, not glancing at her.

By now, everyone was staring at us. The blue- haired girl was gaping at us, amazed that we'd defended her. But as soon as the circle around her was broken, she scampered away, shooting me a grateful smile, but not daring to stay any longer.  
"Oh. My. God!" Ashley squealed, all attitude forgotten," Drew Tanaka! I'm such a big fan! You should totes sit with me at lunch, I can make you instantly popular. I own this school. And the rest of you of course! We'll be bff's!"  
"Ashley!" One of the other girls gasped indignantly," I thought we were bff's!"  
"Not now, April," Ashley dismissed her.  
"Actually," Drew said silkily, although the fire in her eyes was unmistakable," I think you'll find that from now on, I own this school. I don't need a loser like you to help me."

Ashley's jaw dropped, and her dyed eyelashes fluttered gormlessly as her tiny brain took a few moments to process what had been said to her. Finally, she turned on her heel again, and made to walk off, threatening us as she went," Celebrities or not," She spat, with even more venom than she had given the blue- haired girl," You'll regret that." And then she was gone, thankfully.

Suddenly, the whole hall was filling with screaming fans, and we couldn't speak to each other as we battled our ways through the crowds. Eventually we split off, and made it to our forms, although I was sure that I would have a few bruises. When we reached our room, Lou, Kayla and I quickly sat down at the back of the class, and waited for everyone else to come in. People trickled in, some gaping openly at us, whilst others acting ignorant and cool. A guy with raven black hair and sea green eyes sat down near us, and turned to smile at us. **(Guess who?!)**  
"Hey,"He greeted," I'm Percy."  
"I'm Kayla," Kayla smiled," This is Katie and Bianca."  
"Yeah," Percy chuckled,"I know. You're one of the biggest topics in school."  
"One of?" I raised my eyebrows," What else? Ashley's finally bedded every guy in school?"  
Percy smirked," I guess you've met Ashley Flanigan then. And no. Apparently you're not the only celebrities coming here."  
"Really?" Katie beamed," We might know them! Who?"  
Percy's face scrunched up and he shrugged," I can't remember, some boy band or something."

We probably would have talked more, as Percy seemed like a genuine guy, but at that moment the woman who would be our form tutor strolled in, her heels clicking on the floor, and slamming the door behind her. She turned to us with a slightly manic grin.

Oh joy.

**So there's chapter 2. I know there's barely a mention of the boys, but there was Percy, so that's okay. Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter song:**

**I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade**

**xxx ic3ang3l xxx**


End file.
